1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and particularly to a connector having a retention member for securing a plurality of terminals in position during assembly.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A retention member of a contact of a female connector is desired to secure the contact in position when the female connector is mated with a male connector in one direction and when the female connector is mounted onto a circuit board in an another direction. A conventional contact is usually secured by a plurality of barbs thereof interferentially engaging with a passageway therearound. However, such a retention member of the contact of the female connector, such as the plurality of barbs, can more reliably retain the contact when the male connector is inserted into the female connector than it can when the female connector is mounted onto a circuit board. Insertion force of the female connector into the circuit board is greater than a reaction force resulted from insertion of a male connector into the female connector, which aggravates a requirement for a retention member that can secure the contact in opposite directions.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.